The Dentist
Day 1: The Visit I played ROBLOX everyday. But one day. I played a game called "Visit The Dentist!". The description was "?". The picture was of a guy opening his mouth with a dentist looking person holding a chainsaw. I played, and I regretted it shortly after... The pictures said "Hope the chainsaw won't get you hurt!". I was spooked and I got to a room where a person in the game said :"Come here, (my real name).". I jumped. How did he know my real name? I never thought that the guy could know who my name was, but I came. I saw illegal items (In US national law), and syringes. I was spooked out, since I never knew what he might do. I saw blood on the counter too! Well, I wasn't spooked by that since every horror game has blood in it. So I waited, but he instead turned on the chainsaw and chopped off my head. I saw text in the wall that said "Are you done yet?". I clicked the exit button. Everything was normal. For now. Day 2: The Games I was on the "Tower of Hell". I played games for fun, so I wouldn't get bored. I saw a user called "The Dentist" join the game. I saw him teleport to me, and he said "The games aren't over yet, (my real name).". I ran as fast as I could to the exit, and I saw a lot of people flinging in all directions. All except for me. I screen shared everything. I posted it to the ROBLOX discord, and everybody got shocked. I saw an user that flared his rank to "The Dentist". I left discord. I left the game. Meanwhile I was make games, I got a package. I lived with my mom, so I asked mom to get me the package. Since I was making a game. My mom got me the package, and it said :"To (my real name)". I opened it, and I got a diary of a child who was an arsonist and killed multiple people with fire around the house. She always carried gasoline tanks and had a lot of matchboxes. The first person to die was named "Dentist John". I knew his full name! Because I was friends with him a long time, but the mother of him accused my dad of burning his house down, and he got arrested. He died in jail. Day 3: Hypnotism My mother always put me to bed since I was born, I was always paranoid. I saw her have a smirk on her face after she exited the room. I awaken up, only to find myself in front of my computer, and watching a YT video titled "Join the dentists! Be one of us!". It was private, and I saw a ROBLOX figure with red eyes and having a smirk in his face, just like my mother when she smiled. I heard "Doctor John is pleased with you! Keep staring!". I stared, until I fainted. I never thought my mom would hypnotise me. I was blinded for a moment, until I found myself in my bed again. My mom said "Are you alright, honey?". I said yes. I got to the dentist, and I saw a person called "Doctor John". Well, I got an appointment, and I saw a chainsaw. This time, I ran away and jumped through the window. I appeared in a city. I was in the middle of nowhere, so I ran to a family and asked if I could stay with them. Since there is a legend that tries to saw off my head, they accepted. I was happy, and they looked friendly. The kids were friendly too, until a year later... Day 378: Remember me? I was playing ROBLOX.., until I found the game again. This time, I didn't play. I was playing "Mining Simulator" until the game crashed. "Error Code 1H3_D3N7I5T: Remember me?". I told my parents, and they said "What is the error about? Why is that error there?". I answered: "I am in danger of a dentist who once was my friend. I got a diary of a child who was an arsonist that killed people with gasoline and matchboxes. Sadly, the dentist was a victim, he didn't make it. He was going to try to kill me by controlling a dentist and trying to kill me.". My parents cried. I understood parents now. They weren't "accused" of illegal stuff commonly and your mother wasn't gonna "make you join a cult". They were there for you. And that is what I think is good for everybody. I never got the chance to realize who my friend really was. My mother was extremely insane and scary. I got to the police station to tell them about the person behind all this, and they ended up arresting "The Dentist". "Dentist John" was actually called "John Doe". "John Doe" means anonymous person. Don't play spooky looking dentist games. Category:Users Category:Games Category:Glitches/Exploits